destined for love
by takumisa love
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa, the most successful woman of japan finds her life empty . After a close brush with death, she begins to redefine her life as she encounters a certain emerald eyed blond guy.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Ayuzawa was one of the most powerful women in Japan. She ran the Ayuzawa Corps. She was known for her tenacity in the board room. Her mere presence frightened people. She was the best at her job. She was even named the "the tigress" for her remarkable skills in the corporate world.

Such a strong lady, but as they say power brings its own problems. Misaki never had a normal childhood. She was groomed to be the best in everything. She couldn't even get the perfect love story, for men were either after her money or her power or both. But when she did fall in love, she fell for the wrong guy.

Tora Igarashi seemed perfect. His devious smile made her breathless several times. She loved him like anything. But he made her into the one thing she hated most. He made her vulnerable. Her newly found happiness shattered when she realized he was just using her for a hostile takeover of her company.

Tears fell down on the bar's tabletop as she saw him getting married to the prime minister's daughter on the television. She smiled melancholic, wondering what will be her fate. She saved her company, but it was too late to save her heart. She reached for the glass when the barmaid said "Ayuzawa san, it's too much, please don't drink more. You may not be able to drive home. She didn't bother to fight. She just left for her car.

She drove her maserati as fast as she could. The road was empty and the moon high. She could feel her eyes drooping. She would have fallen asleep had she not seen the little girl in the middle of the road. She swerved the car to the left in a last ditch effort to save the kid, only to crash into glass. She could feel herself slipping away into oblivion. She smiled as she thought of her impending death and wondering how would heaven look.

After, what seemed like eternity, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Was this heaven? She thought. Then she came across the most beautiful set of emerald eyes she had ever seen. She could see the hazy outline of blond man come near her. The very handsome blond guy asked her "Are you alright?"

She gave him a weak smile only to fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm super happy at the response I got for this story. Thank you, everyone who reviewed. I'm kind of a lazy typist, so my chapters end up short. But I'll try my best to make them longer. And yes, I just love cliffhangers (when I'm on the writing side, that is!). Muahahaha. Anyway, let's move on to the story.

Chapter 2

It was a long while before she opened her eyes again. She could see that the emerald eyed guy was still sitting next to her. He didn't notice that she was awake as he was engrossed in a novel. She took this time to observe him a little more. He was very handsome, almost like a god. He was tall and muscular.

He noticed her staring at him and asked "You like staring at handsome men when they are preoccupied, huh? How evil of you? He was smirking. She became furious. But before she could say anything he said "Hey, I was joking! Don't worry that cute face of yours." This made her even angrier. His face then turned serious. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should save the jokes for later. Just don't stress yourself much". She didn't get it. Why was he talking to like this? He seemed to enjoy teasing her, but at the same time was genuinely worried about her. Strange, she thought.

"That was a nasty crash, by the way. You are lucky your car had airbags." Her thoughts were interrupted by him. Her thoughts then drifted to the little girl. "The girl is safe." Wow, it was like he could read her mind. As if he knew that she wanted more details, he said "You were unconscious for four days. The doctor said that it was a miracle that you survived so easily. It was kinda worrying that you didn't wake up earlier, but he said that was to be expected. He did say you were pretty drunk. You don't seem like the common drunkard though. I'm just wondering what happened to make you this depressed."Misaki was getting more curious. She wondered "Just who was this guy?" "Let me go get your tea" he said and left. This gave her time to look around. It seemed to be a nice office complete with modern architecture. The only odd thing was the shattered glass swept to a corner. The room seemed to be filled with maps and pretty pictures of beaches and mountains.

"This is a travel agency, in case you are wondering." A voice came from the back of the room. He came in with a cup of tea. "Thanks "she said and sipped the tea. "Death isnt always the solution. I often find it selfish". He said, his eyes blazing. He seemed to be mad at her. She couldn't understand. Why did this guy who she just met, so mad at her? His emerald eyes bored into her. His eyes travelled around her whole body as if searching for more details.  
"Umm, thank you. Thank you for saving me." She said not used to thanking people. He gave her a small smile and said "Lucky for you, you ended up with some stitches and a concussion. He redid the bandage on her forehead. His touch was warm and soothing. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Misaki", she replied. "That's a pretty name. My name is Usui Takumi. I work here. I was about to close shop when I saw a car crash into the glass window. Inside was the most stupid and prettiest woman I had ever seen". He extended his hand to meet hers. She blushed at first and then felt insulted. "Next time you want to go binge drinking, you may want to call me." He said with a wink as he kissed her hand. She turned as red as a tomato and screamed "You, perverted alien!" He grinned cheekily and whispered into her ear. "Only yours". Next came the most inhuman scream ever.

And just like that 3 days passed by. Usui took care of her very need. He insisted on helping her. She couldn't understand why he was so dedicated towards her. It might remain a mystery forever. The hardest thing however was convincing Usui that she was healthy enough to work. He seemed unconvinced but let her go after mumbling something about not letting "Misa Chan" escape. She couldn't help but smile when she was thinking about him, wondering if she would meet such an eccentric guy again. She didn't want to admit it but that week was the most relaxing week of her life.

When she entered her office, she saw Shizuko, the vice president waiting for her. Shizuko was extremely worried when she heard that Misaki got into an accident and was insisting she take a vacation. She felt Misaki had overworked herself as usual. She refused to let Misaki work further until she took a vacation. Misaki tried arguing with her but Shizuko knew everything. She insisted from the start that Misaki needed a vacation and this accident was her greatest proof.

"Vacation, huh?" Misaki thought and called her secretary Ayumi and said "Set up a meeting immediately with a tour agency." "Whom should I call madam?" she asked.

"Call Usui Takumi." Misaki said with a nervous grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Usui Takumi entered the Ayuzawa Corps. An over bubbly receptionist went all moe seeing him and immediately rushed to him to offer her services. When he told the receptionist he was requested by Misaki Ayuzawa herself, the receptionist looked in awe and what could be interpreted as mild jealousy. She reluctantly took him to the 26th floor. Ayumi, Misaki's personal secretary then escorted him to Misaki's office.

Misaki's office was huge to say the least. But the designs were very minimal. It was painted in light tones and has plain furniture. It seemed very professional without any personal touches. He then saw her on the phone with someone. She was impeccably dressed in a black blazer and pencil skirt that reached below her knees. Her hair pulled into a ponytail and absolutely no makeup. Her dressing sense truly represented her. Smart, bold and beautiful. He could have stayed there all day just staring at her. At her fierce amber eyes. But then she noticed him. She then turned and greeted him with a smile. A smile that was so rare most of her employees haven't seen it. She then asked him to sit.

"Good morning, I am Misaki Ayuzawa. I am the managing director of Ayuzawa corps." She greeted him professionally hoping the conversation would continue the same way.  
He smiled warmly in return and took his seat.  
She was surprised at his reaction. Did he already know that she owned the Ayuzawa corps. Was that why he was so sincere towards her. This thought stung her a little bit.  
Sensing her confusion, he said" I kinda guessed that you were rich judging by your blazer, the pearl necklace you wore that day and of course the Maserati. Your phone was ringing off the hook, so obviously you are very wanted. And your name is Ayuzawa. You confirmed my suspicions when you called me here. And I don't help people by looking at their bank statement. So believe me, my concern for you was genuine."  
Misaki was impressed. She thought of him as a weird simpleton but he had top notch observational skills. Furthermore his reply told her he was no ordinary guy. The mystery deepens.

"So Misa-Chan started missing me already, huh! Couldn't wait to see me again, so you called me here" he said with that trademark grin of his just so he could see her blush. Her awe tuned into anger.  
"Please stop calling me that. If there is anything I can do for you, please tell me. I cannot thank you enough." She said.  
"That's a lot of thank yous, you know. Anyway if you really want to thank me then go on date with me. Where I'll pamper _Misa-Chan_ so much she will feel like a princess. _My_ princess, of course. Then I'll take you home and do unspeakable things to you." He said, his emerald eyes sparkling and his smile way too crooked.  
Misaki blushed a lot ."Shut up you, perverted alien from planet pheromones! I have called you here to talk about business." She said. She didn't know what it was about him but she could never maintain her composure around him.

"What business?" he asked curiously.  
"I have been ordered by my colleagues to take a vacation. They think I'm overworked. And, umm I wanted to hire your agency." She said sheepishly.  
"I would love to Misaki, but this is holiday season and most of the tour guides are booked." He said in a very businesslike tone which surprised her very much. Her face went gloomy. "But I'm available if you want." He said, again smirking.

Misaki went into deep thought. Usui as a tour guide would mean he would be there with her 24/7. And he would probably tease her to death. She couldn't handle that! But then, she knew that she could trust him. And it would be better going with someone she knew. She could feel him staring at her anxiously waiting for a response. Its okay, she thought. She had handled a board of angry directors before. Just how much trouble was this one guy going to be? She then said yes.

Usui turned into his old shining self again. He then took dozens of brochures out and they both got engrossed into a conversation that never seemed to end.  
"But I want to see a blushing Misa-Chan in a bikini!" was the reason he gave when he said he wanted to go to Hawaii. This made Misaki try to punch him several times which he successfully dodged. He also added that beaches were best at this time of the year and could be relaxing for her. "How about Britain?" She asked. That just sucked out all the joy out of him. His aura turned dark. She couldn't understand this guy. He was the liveliest guy she had ever met; he could easily switch to being very formal and businesslike and rarely was expressive except when he was teasing her. But now he became upset at the mere mention of Britain. She wanted to know more but she couldn't bear to see him like this. "How about Maldives, instead?" she asked. This seemed to cheer him up a bit and he started talking about flight booking and hotels.

The days after that, he called her almost every day with every single detail about the tour. It was annoying at first. But then she didn't want to admit that she was actually enjoying these conversations. One day, Aoi Hyoudou turned up. He was her personal designer for special occasions and an old friend. He picked out a few casual dresses for her trip, complaining at the same time that she was an 'unfashionable hag'. He then proceeded to talk about how she was never enjoying her life and was acting like an 80 year old. She told him about the accident and about Usui. Before leaving he warned her. " Careful, Misaki. You might end up falling for him."After that he left her.

A few weeks later, the day had finally come. She sat beside Usui as she waited for the plane to take off.

He turned to her and said "Ne, Misa-Chan, this is just like our honeymoon. Isn't it?"

She changed her mind. A board of angry directors is much better that this guy .She said nothing and just thought "this is going to be a long trip".

Author's note

The updates might be slower from now on. Just like Misaki I might go on vacation too. Anyway, please keep reviewing and share your views with me. It's what keeps me writing.

Sayonara…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misaki had enough of it. Not only was the plane trip long, Usui kept teasing her like anything. And the airhostesses kept on coming to catch a glimpse of Usui. Seriously, what did they see in him? But it soon stopped when he called Misaki "my love" in their faces.

But all her worries were gone when she stepped out of the plane. Maldives seemed amazing. It was late evening. They headed straight to their hotel. After a lot of arguments, Usui had got them separate rooms. She then retreated to her bed. But then the worst possible thing that could happen had happened. A thunderstorm occurred. Shit, she had not expected this. She had been frightened of thunderstorms ever since she was young.

She could still remember that day. It was her birthday. But as usual her parents were busy in their work. They were serious workaholics. A quality they passed down to her. She could remember the way she was all alone. It was very dark and a thunderstorm had started. She had no one near her; all she could do was cry herself to sleep. She was five then. It was her only phobia in life. The only constant in her life beside work. But 20 years had passed since then. She felt she had gotten over her fear. She went over to shut the window but the clouds roared again. She collapsed on the carpet. Her body was still in shock. She couldn't get up.

Meanwhile Usui wanted to clarify something with her. He knocked at the door. No one answered. He was starting to get worried. He peeped through the peephole to see the faint outline of a figure lying on the floor. His heart skipped a beat. he rammed into the door breaking it open. His eyes turned to Misaki immediately. He lifted her up and laid her gently on the bed. Her face was deathly pale. As he stood up he realized she hadn't let go of his hand. When he tried to pull away his hand afraid of the future consequences, she murmured "Please don't leave me. Stay." He smiled and held her hand tight. He said "Don't worry Misa-Chan, I'll never let go of you."

The next morning Misaki woke up with a smile on her face. She was surprised she slept so soundly. When she tried to get up she realized she couldn't because of pair of strong hands that had wrapped around her body. When she realized who it was, she screamed.

Usui woke up with a start. He could see that Misaki was furious. As he tried to explain, the thoughts of last night came flooding to her. She became mortified that she let him see her so weak. As if he could read her thoughts, he held her hand and said "It's okay to be afraid, you know." She drew her hand away, her face red with embarrassment.

He then asked her to freshen up and meet him for breakfast and left. He seemed like he was upset. She freshened up and wore a lilac dress. She was thinking, was she harsher than needed with Usui. It wasn't exactly wrong what he did. She remembered his remorseful eyes as he left the room. It was actually rather nice of him to comfort her like that. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't the super pervert she thought him to be. But then did he have to sleep next to her? Or maybe it was because she didn't let go of his hand. Her thoughts then drifted to his nice muscular arms with which he hugged her. Those strong arms which made her feel so safe. His emerald eyes which made her so calm. His blond hair which was so soft. Oh my god, what was she thinking? Was this his perverted influence on her? She needed to forget that incident. But it was too hard to forget that incident considering the fact that the broken door was still lying on the floor. "Just forget about this, Misaki, just go and have breakfast. Don't let this interrupt your vacation." She thought to herself.

She entered the restaurant and found Usui waiting for him. Damn it, why was he so hot? Was Aoi right when he told her that day she was falling for Usui. No, it's just nonsense, she thought. He smiled at her warmly. "No, Misaki. You can't be in love with him. You don't have time for love". She thought. "You are not capable of love. You only love your work and your company. That's why I am leaving you." Tora's last words ringed inside her brain. She cringed at the thought of that horrible day. Usui asked her "Is everything all right?" His eyes filled with concern. That's right. She wasn't capable of love. She didn't want to burden such a nice guy like Usui. Friendship was better than love. Keeping all these thoughts to herself she began eating her breakfast.

A few minutes later she found herself admiring the roses outside the hotel. Usui had gone to fetch a cab for them.

"Misaki!" She heard a voice that was way too familiar to forget. Filled with dread she turned to see the lime green eyes of the guy she hated the most.

Tora Igarashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

It has come to my notice that many of you find my writing a little plain. I usually prefer not to go into the details and focus rather on the story when I write stories, because I believe that makes me go off topic. However I welcome all suggestions and will try to improve on my writing. And this chapter's kinda dedicated to Smileypops. Without her support, I might have stopped writing due to lack of creative ideas to go on. Anyway I wish you guys would continue sharing your views and hope you would like the story from now on. Forgot to put disclaimer in last few chapters so here it goes.

I don't own maid sama. Had I owned maid sama there would be a season 2.

Chapter 5

Misaki could feel her body stiffen. She definitely did not want to see him. Not now, not here. Not when she was beginning to have fun and actually forget about him. Forget her tingling feelings for him. Forget his nasty betrayal.

But fate worked out nasty turns. Because he was standing in front of her just as she last saw him. With that cocky grin on his face. Because he knew the depth of her love for him. Because he knew he was the first guy she had ever fallen for. He knew this and he loved it.

He still looked the same. The white shirt did not do his toned body justice. He was dressed casually in shorts. Behind him came a pretty brunette. She was demure looking but her eyes seemed confident. It must be her. Chiyo Igarashi.

"Hello Misaki." He said. The air around them thickened. "I heard you were involved in a tiny accident. Are you okay?" So he had heard. He must have figured out why she got so upset that day. He knew why she was so depressed. And he wanted to continue torturing her like this? Well, it was working. She felt her heart throbbing with anger and pain. This is precisely why she hated love. It made her so weak. He had her cornered. She could feel the walls closing upon her. Only this guy had the power to completely ridicule the most powerful woman of all Japan.

Suddenly she felt a hand around her shoulder. "Misaki, our cab is ready. Come on, let's leave." It was Usui. His hold over her was protective and it seemed like his emerald eyes burned with jealousy and anger. Meanwhile the brunette caught up with Tora and seemed confused at the intense aura surrounding them. He then said "Misaki, this is Chiyo, my wife." As if she didn't know that. He then said to the brunette "Dear, this is Misaki Ayuzawa. She is an old acquaintance of mine." The brunette smiled warmly at her and shook her hand. Misaki thought "2 years worth of a relationship reduced to acquaintance?"

Misaki then introduced herself and said "This is Usui Takumi. He is my …." Her voice trailed off as Usui said "Boyfriend".

This immediately caught Tora's interest and he smirked. Misaki didn't know how to react. Usui grinned. Chiyo smiled warmly. "Well then, Misaki maybe you and your boyfriend could join us for dinner today". Tora said. His lime green eyes squinted mischievously.

"We will be there." Usui said and took Misaki away from the scene. Misaki, obviously dazed from the turn of events regained her composure and screamed "What the hell did you just do now?" "What? I was just being polite. You were the one who dated that filthy douche bag." His voice was cold. "Whoa, how did you know we dated?"She asked. Their relationship had been highly secret. There was no way the public could have known. It was the topic of gossip in higher circles but there was no way Usui could have known. "It is very obvious. I didn't want to see you lose face to that despicable guy. That's why I lied I was your boyfriend." Usui raged on. Misaki although touched by his gesture, was scared of the future percussions. The last thing she wanted was make Tora think that she was so pathetic that she had gotten herself a fake boyfriend just to get over him. The answer was simple; they just had to convince Tora that they were a couple. A great couple. Using that uncanny mindreading powers of his, Usui said "Don't worry Misa-Chan, I'll be the best fake boyfriend ever." "Shut up" she said slightly excited to see what was in store for them.

The day then zoomed by. Usui took her to all the historical monuments in that area while comparing all the famed historic love stories with theirs. When they didn't even have one! They then went for shopping in Male, the capital of Maldives. Misaki insisted on getting him a few clothes so that he would look more realistic as her boyfriend. When he suggested the same for her, he didn't realize she was one of those rare females in history who didn't know how to shop. He selected few nice dresses for her and some accessories. She was secretly annoyed at the fact that a guy could pick clothes better than her. But she didn't care for that stuff. So she began thinking about their dinner date with the Igarashis later. The more she thought about it the more she blushed.

Usui seemed pretty pleased with the results. He smiled realizing how he could never get tired of Misaki. If only the circumstances were simple, he could dream of a future with her. But this dinner date was as real as it could get. So he had to make sure it was the best date (fake) that Misaki had ever had. Pushing his thoughts aside, he glanced one last time at Misaki who was now dressed in a gorgeous red dress that showed off her curves perfectly. He then held her hand tight as they entered the restaurant ready for whatever Tora could throw at them. Or were they?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I added a few minor changes here and there. It won't change the plot much, so it's up to you to read the whole story again. Let's continue with the story.

Disclaimer

I do not own maid sama

Chapter 3

Misaki scanned through the crowd hoping that Tora would have cancelled. But there he was, sitting right in the middle of the restaurant underneath the big chandelier. He waved over to them. Chiyo smiled as usual. Usui gripped her hand tightly. Misaki didn't know whether it was for support or due to jealousy. But then she wondered why he would be jealous. She then looked around admiring the murals on the wall. The restaurant was certainly grand and elegant. Tora had requested a special table for them right in the middle. As if he wanted to grab everyone's attention. This made her look around. Is there press anywhere? Her thoughts were going faster than the speed of light.  
"He won't call press here. A dinner with the wife and ex-girlfriend is not exactly favourable publicity. Just sit back and enjoy our fake date."Usui said his tone unusually serious.  
But Misaki couldn't shake the thought of her head. They had to be extremely careful while dealing with someone like Tora. You never knew what to expect. Did he plan on making her lose her temper and create some sort of scandal?  
They sat down quietly at the table. Tora said "I took the liberty of ordering for you. Don't worry Misaki, I took your allergies into account and made sure not to order spaghetti". He was looking at directly at Usui.  
"Spaghetti?" What the hell was he talking about? Why was he looking at Usui? Did they know each other? Her mind was bombarded with questions. Usui calmly said thank you.  
The dinner turned out to be awkwardly silent save for the occasional staring war that had Usui and Tora occupied. Chiyo clearly uncomfortable with the silence spoke " Ayuzawa-san, I loved your report on the history of business mergers." History of business mergers? Wasn't that her college report? How did she know about it?  
Chiyo said "I am a Tokyo business school graduate too". She continued "You are kinda my inspiration. I have read all your reports and projects. I would love to head a Multinational company like you do! You somehow always get the deal! You are just amazing".  
Misaki was now plain confused. Was her ex's wife complimenting her? Misaki found it hard to understand Chiyo. She seemed demure one minute and chirpy the next. Was the whole thing just an act? Was she trying to bring her down like Tora was? The evening went from silent to weird. All Misaki did was smile.  
"So where did you meet?" Tora asked which made Misaki nearly choke on her seafood. Usui said "Oh,we met at my office." Well, it was partially true. If you considering crashing into his office a meeting. Misaki thought. Chiyo excited by the new topic asked "How did you two meet?" Misaki went blank. Misaki and Usui had thought of everything just in case earlier. But right now her brain has chosen to stay shut. As usual, Usui came to the rescue. "Misaki was fresh out of a break up. She was totally heartbroken. The guy she used to date was complete and absolute jerk." He stared at Tora. Then he continued " I consoled her. We then became close. I had been in love with her ever since we met. She didn't realize that she was the one who was actually healing me. The day she accepted my love was the happiest day of my life."  
Misaki looked at Usui eyes. They seemed somehow realistic as if he was saying his real story. Their story. He almost got emotional. Was that how he wanted their story to become?

Chiyo immediately said "Ooh, how romantic! I wish I had a love story like that. Ours is an arranged marriage. I wanted to study more and start a company of my own, but my father thought that it would be better if I married some businessman and assist him instead. He believes I would not fare well in this cut throat world. I was initially reluctant but now I am glad I married Tora" She linked her arms with Tora's.

Misaki didn't know if Chiyo knew about her past relationship with Tora but she seemed to be pretty frank with her. Chiyo seemed naive. Did she not know how much of a womanizer Tora was? Or had Tora changed for her? Impossible. Why did Tora marry her? Was it for power? No there were more powerful families. More rich and powerful girls who would love to be the . If this girl was as innocent as she seemed then she was in deep trouble. As she continued thinking she didn't realize that dinner was over. Tora and Chiyo bowed politely and left. Usui offered to take her upstairs to her room but she declined. She needed fresh air. So she headed towards the garden.  
There was a small portico that leads to the shore nearby. The ocean had always calmed her. It was one of those places where she had sweet memories. That one holiday where her parents actually spent time with her. Where they were the small family she loved. Before they became successful.  
She needed to think. She knew it was none of her business, but she wanted to make sure Chiyo knew what she was getting into. Misaki was blind by love and had refused to believe that Tora had cheated on her. That he was just using her. She didn't want Chiyo to suffer the same fate. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as a pair of hands pinned her to the wall. It was Tora! "God, Misaki you don't know how much I missed you." He said smiling deviously as he leaned in to forcibly kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note

Hello everyone! I like to thank everyone for the response I've been getting. Keep sharing your love and thoughts through your reviews and messages .

Disclaimer

I do not own Maid sama.

Chapter 7

"I knew I find you here" Tora smiled lasciviously as he dropped one of her hands and laid his hand on a her face to trace a lock of her hair that came in front of her forehead. Misaki using her free hand slapped him across his face. He simply smiled.  
"Tora! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Misaki screamed as he tightened his grip on her other hand which was too strong for her to untangle. Surprisingly he let her go. Misaki didn't know what to be happy about-the fact that he let her go so easily or the fact that he cornered her like this and told her he missed her.  
"Ooh, I missed this side of you too! Misaki, don't be so harsh on me. Didn't I just tell you how much I missed you" he said acting as if he was upset.  
"What are you talking about? You are the one who ended our relationship! And besides you are married and I'm with Usui now." Misaki said , flashing a fake triumphant smile.  
"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that you two are actually together. Were you so desperate for a boyfriend, that you dated the first guy you met. So fake, you know." Tora said , clearly taunting her.  
" You are talking about fake? You know what's fake? Your relationship with Chiyo is as fake as you are. What are you going to get from her, huh? Going to squeeze her dry and leave her to ruin?" Misaki exclaimed.  
Tora's stoic expression changed. "Leave Chiyo out of this!" he raged.  
Misaki didn't expect this. But this wasn't going to make her trust him all the sudden. She had to know what his motive for marrying Chiyo. "Come on Tora, you are telling me that you actually faithful to your partner. That's a first. Especially considering the fact that you were sexually harassing me a few minutes ago."  
"That was just a little friendly love. Can't I say I missed my friend?" He quickly became the cocky arrogant a**hole he was. "I'm just a person with a lot of love to give. Not enough for just one person. But as a married guy I'll try my best to remain faithfu…..  
Misaki cut him off. "You and faithful don't go well together. I think you are just using her as a cover for your lecherous activities!"  
"And what if I wasn't doing that but I was actually in love with Chiyo? Then you are just doubting us and creating troubles in our marriage." Tora argued.  
"I know that's not true because you are not capable of that, Tora! I know you very well." Misaki retorted.  
"And I know you Misaki. You plan out each and every detail of your life. You are meticulous in your decisions. You run a background search on every freaking person you meet. And here you are saying you are in a serious relationship with guy you know nothing about". Tora exclaimed.  
"I do know about him" Misaki argued not liking where the topic was going.  
"You know nothing about him. You think of him as ordinary tour guide, don't you? If you know him and trust him so much ask him what happened to his last girlfriend!" Tora screamed, his eyes laced with what seemed like concern?  
"You are just spouting nonsense" Misaki turned away afraid to face him cause she couldn't admit that what he was saying could be true. She started walking towards the hotel.  
"Misaki" Tora shouted out. She turned to face him.  
" Usui Takumi is trouble". He said utterly serious and turned to the opposite direction.

Misaki slouched on the bench that was nearby. It was just way too much drama for one night. Her mind was torn. She wanted to warn Chiyo but had second thoughts. Was Tora really serious about Chiyo? Even if he was wrong, she knew one thing. She had no right to interfere in their marriage. She didn't want Chiyo to end up like a wreck. She didn't want Chiyo to end up like her. It always starts out happy and merry.  
She remembered how she was when she first met Tora . It was a rainy day….

' _Misaki didn't believe in weather forecasts. They seemed to be always wrong. Well except for today._ _She would get completely drenched if she went out of the shelter she was standing under. But she had to get to her office. She had an urgent meeting with the director of one of the most powerful companies in the world. The deal would prove really beneficial for her company._ _Her car was across the road which was really wide. The only problem was that the road was really busy. She would have to run for it. Taking a deep breath, she started running. But unfortunately, she ended up slipping due to a deep puddle. Damn it, did she have to her first clumsy streak, today of all days? Instead of the wet hard road, she landed on something soft. When she tried to get up she realized she fell on a guy. Now the guy seemed pretty drenched. Plus his coat which seemed really expensive was really soiled now. His lime green eyes bored in to her curiously. She stumbled for an explanation as he got up and offered her a hand. He had a warm but mischievous smile.  
"Look I'm really sorry" she said.  
He said "Oh don't worry about it. Rather are you alright?"  
"I'm alright but I'll track you down and pay for the damage. Right now I have to rush. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." she said and rushed towards her car. It was getting late. She had to rush leaving the guy with lime green eyes a little bit confused.  
She somehow made it on time to her office. Her secretary informed her that the director had arrived. She asked her to send him in.  
A guy entered. He was wearing a soiled coat and had lime green eyes. It was the same guy she had clashed with earlier! Still dripping wet, he smiled and said "I'm afraid I didn't get the opportunity to introduce myself earlier. I'm Igarashi Tora. Saying so he flashed that mischievous smile of his.  
Misaki should have known then, that smile was going to be very dangerous for her.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

I do not own maid sama.

Chapter 8

 _In love, you take chances_

Misaki drifted to sleep. The cool breeze and heavy thoughts were enough to make her sleepy. She was too tired to notice a pair of strong arms enclose around her and carry her gently.

The next morning she woke up in her bed. She was surprised because she remembered falling asleep on the bench. Did Usui bring her here? If so, did he hear her conversation with Tora, yesterday?  
Just then her phone rang. It was Usui. What was she to do know? If he had heard her conversation earlier, then would he be upset? Would he think that she won't trust him anymore? And what was Tora blabbering about Usui's last girlfriend? Was Usui dangerous? No, he did seem mysterious but there was something about him that made him seem safe. Should she answer his call right now? A dozen questions passed her by.  
She hesitantly answered. "Hello?"  
"Usui here, you better get ready soon. Come down for breakfast and I'll tell you our plan for today." Saying so he hung up the phone.  
Now that was strange. His tone was unusually cold. That would he mean he had heard her yesterday. The fact that his attitude changed suddenly, does that mean Tora was right? Was Usui really trouble? Brushing her thoughts aside, she took a quick bath and got dressed. She headed downstairs.

Usui was waiting for her with the breakfast platter. He bowed and resumed eating. The whole atmosphere felt eerie. Usui hadn't started his usual routine of teasing her nor did her call her "Misa-Chan". Not even once. Something was definitely amiss. He had definitely heard her that day. His weird behavior suggested that what Tora said was true. Then why couldn't she bring herself to suspect him?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a spoon clinking on the plate.  
Usui was staring at her. He spoke "Ayuzawa, today we will go snorkeling and scuba diving. Since it'll be too late to return here, we will stay in a nearby village. We can experience local cuisine there." He went into total business mode.  
Misaki could just nod. She did not like it. The way he was behaving now made her change her view of him being safe.  
In the car ride Misaki could do nothing but think about what kind of a guy Usui actually is. Should she trust him?  
Suddenly the voice of reason flooded her mind. Yes, she should trust him. Usui saved her life. Such a guy wouldn't be a troublemaker. And besides without the perverseness and flirting he seemed like a nice guy. He was really dedicated toward his job, he seemed happy explaining about the various cultures wherever they went. So she decided to just focus on the trip. She had come for relaxation, but who knew there would be so much drama. It was all Tora's fault. Yes, blame it on Tora. The trip was going well until his entry. Just relax, Misaki. Just relax.

"Just what?" Usui asked her his tone warmer than before. Usui looked at her, his eyes laced with despair and concern.  
Crap, she did not realize that she was speaking out loud. "Uhh, nothing" she said flashing her best "I'm super confused right now, but I'm going to smile like I'm an idiot" smile.  
He chuckled and turned the other side. Misaki was slightly relieved. Seems like he wasn't so mad at her after all.

After a long six hour ride, they finally reached the beach. The cool sea breeze hit her and made her forget everything at once. The feeling of sand rub against her toes was very therapeutic. Before she knew it, a big smile crept up on her face.  
"So only beaches and hot men like me can make you smile like that" Usui smiled to which she screamed "shut up". Misaki was happy now; it seemed liked Usui was back to his old self now. She gave him one last look and headed towards the sea.  
Usui laid back and sat, watching Misaki play around in the water. She looked so pretty, innocent and naive right now. No one would figure her to be the "The Tigress".  
He finally realized that giving her cold treatment wasn't going to help. He had seen her talking to Tora that night. It was the moment he was dreading. While what Tora said was true, he didn't want to leave her. The fact that she chose to trust him gave him a warm feeling in his heart. She could have easily freaked out, but she chose to remain calm. Just how perfect was she? He knew the more he hung out with her, the more he fell for her. The last time this happened, the outcome wasn't good. So he had decided to never fall for someone. But this girl was making him break all the rules. Just who was she? He was torn. He really wanted to be with her, but he didn't want them to hurt her. So he tried to minimize their bond, but he ended up pushing her away. The fact that she was confused and upset hurt him and that was when he realized he was being harsh with her. Misaki tried to calling out for Usui, but he seemed to be deep in thought.  
Usui finally heard her and got up. He headed towards that girl with black hair and piercing amber eyes. The one girl whose smile made his heart race. He would never let her go, the one girl who easily saw through his façade. The one girl whose expressions never ceased to surprise him. The girl who was slowly healing him. The girl he was falling for.  
The girl he had unfortunately fell in love with.

Authors note…

So how was it? I didn't want to rush into a confrontation and go into the nasty details so soon. So people who were expecting such stuff, sorry you'll have to wait a little while. I hope that's okay with you. Hope you liked this chapter. Continue sharing your love and reviews with me.

Sayonara…..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

I do not own Maid sama

Chapter 9

 _Life is a leap of faith._

"Itsh sduffy inshide!"  
"Misaki, don't talk with your scuba mask on. Here let me remove it." Usui said and removed the oxygen cap.  
"I said its stuffy inside."Misaki said. They had reached the beach early and had time to go scuba diving and snorkeling.  
"Well, you need to breathe underwater. So yeah, you need this. Say, Misaki have you even done this before?" Usui asked not looking at her and taking in the essence of the beautiful ocean.  
"Uhh, no I haven't."Misaki replied looking at him. His face seemed serene, without any traces of worry. His eyes always seemed as if they had seen many burdens, but now they seemed lively. He looks so calm and peaceful now, she thought.  
"Haven't you been on tons of overseas trips?" He asked facing her now.  
"Those were business trips. They are not meant for pleasure." Misaki said sternly as she closed her oxygen cap realizing the fact she had never really took the time to enjoy her previous trips. Why was this trip different? Maybe it was because the purpose now was different. Or was it because the new found company. Unconsciously she smiled. She didn't want to admit it but she was beginning to feel that Usui is going to be an important part of her life. He fit in naturally like the missing piece of a puzzle. Misaki couldn't trust anyone due to her past. She had learned to lead life on her own. The first person she trusted became the greatest mistake she had ever committed. But what was that about Usui that made her trust him so ardently?  
She remembered what her mother had once told her when she was really young. 'Life is filled with doors and options. If you don't open one, you end up going nowhere. You have to take that leap. That leap of faith.'  
Well in this case it's a literal leap, she thought as she jumped into the cool and fresh water. She dived in as she looked around; Usui motioned her to follow him. Just like everything, Usui swam marvelously as if he was an Olympic swimmer. At times, this guy's over top skills made her annoyed. She followed as she reveled in the glory of the ocean. Fishes of all shapes and sizes and hues. Exquisite coral reefs. They kept going deeper.  
But some time later, it was starting to get a little exhausting for Misaki. She hadn't had a sound breakfast that morning as she was too preoccupied thinking about how to face Usui during the trip. Well that problem was solved. Come to think of it why did his attitude change so suddenly? She knew why he was upset earlier but he suddenly went back to his own self. Did he do that to make her stop worrying? Or was he having mood swings or something? Damn that Usui screwing with her again! She could feel her legs going stiff. Was she going to faint in the depths of the ocean wearing a sultry scuba suit that hardly let any air in while Usui kept moving forward? It was too tiring to think anymore. She could feel her eyes go droopy. And then everything went dark.

"Misaki!" she heard someone shout.  
She opened her eyes to a familiar sight. Usui leaning over her, his eyes filled with fear and concern. This scene was awfully familiar. Oh right, it was the same as the day he saved her. She slowly woke up to find herself on the sand, still in that god awful sultry scuba suit! So Usui had come for her after all. This guy sure had a talent of saving her.  
"Are you in love with the death god or something?" Usui chided, his emerald eyes blazing at her.  
(A.N: If you have read the manga _Kamisama gakuen Armeria_ , then the answer is yes. Hehe)  
After a 10 minute lecture, his eyes softened. "You didn't eat your breakfast because you were confused about me right?" he asked her tenderly.  
So he knew the reason she was so flustered, she thought.  
"There aren't any restaurants nearby, so I guess we have to head to the village earlier than expected. Even though this is a nice spot, the absence of shops tends to be a major drawback. So change back into your casuals. We have to head their fast if we don't want another fainting spell." Usui said, more like ordered.  
Misaki walked off angrily. Just who was this guy to order her around even if he did save her?  
"Misaki, wait." He called after her.  
She turned around.  
"You know,I won't hurt you." He said looking at her earnestly, his face downtrodden.  
"I know." She replied with a small smile and turned away.  
Usui chuckled. This woman had him spellbound. So she always headed towards danger huh, he thought.

A long ride later, they finally reached the village. The Mula Village. It was a long path that required half a day's time, but the way Usui drove the car they reached there within a couple of hours.  
Misaki looked around as she got down from the car. The village was large filled with huts on stilts on each side. In the centre was a large circular platform. Probably for special occasions. Each hut was quite large with its own fence, garden and well. It seemed like a mini town.  
A woman with long black hair and big brown eyes headed towards Usui. She wore a floral sarong. She was exotic looking. She was gorgeous.  
She hugged Usui tight which caught him off guard. Was she close with Usui? Why did that make her sad?  
She then looked at Misaki and said "For Usui to bring a girl with him, how rare. You must be incredibly special"  
"I'm on business and she's my client Ayuzawa Misaki." Usui said gripping her hand protectively.  
"No need to be so over protective. I was just about to hug her. You know the Mulaun welcome." The woman said slightly pouting.  
So that's why she hugged Usui, Misaki thought. Misaki felt a little better. The woman then hugged Misaki only to be pulled away by Usui to which she started whining.  
"Misaki, this is Norita Ishani. She will be our guide here as well as housekeeper." Usui said austerely as if he didn't like it much.  
The woman then shook Misaki's hand and said "You can call me Ishani-Chan. You and I are going to have a lot of fun together." She said with a wink.  
Misaki had a strange feeling that things are going to get a hell lot of complicated.

Author's notes

For those who are wondering, Mula is a real village in Maldives. I haven't been there, so I don't know much about it. I'll try and get all the traditions and cuisine accurate but do remember that any resemblance of the characters of this story to real life persons is purely fictional. Do tell me what you think of the story's latest development. Like what do you think of Norita Ishani? As usual, keep sharing your thoughts and reviews with me.

Sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! SOO SORRY for the super late update, but I was kinda busy college hunting and stuff. Anyway, finally got into the college I wanted (YESS!) and I open this website to find out I got nominated for BEST 2016 NEW AUTHOR and BEST 2016 NEW AUTHOR STORY ONGOING in the 2016 MAID SAMA FANFICTION AWARDS! Like OH MY FREAKING GOD! I'm over the moon right now, the feels I have now is equivalent to Usui Takumi going on a date with me. AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU GUYS! VIRTUAL HUGS FOR EVERY PERSON WHO READ MY STORY, REVIEWED AND ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP GOING. I am a pessimistic person so I might have stopped writing this story, were it not for your unwavering support. Thank you guys! I wouldn't mind whether I win or lose, just the fact that you guys liked my story enough for it to get nominated means the world to me. Screw my headache, I HAVE to update now! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Love you all ….

Disclaimer

I do not own Maid Sama

Chapter 10

 _It doesn't matter if its first love or last, what matters you feel that know that it'll never end…_

Misaki sat by the veranda and was gazing up the sky. She had an amazing lunch courtesy of Ishani-san and was looking at the setting sun. The sky was beautiful with orange and red hues fading by the second. After a lot of arguments between Usui and Ishani-san regarding who will cook dinner, they decided to cook together and had gone for grocery shopping. She had to admit, Usui seemed more and more perfect every time she saw him. She was trying to wrap her mind around the previous events. Why had Usui seemed so remorseful when he said he wouldn't hurt her? And what was with her, saying she knew he wouldn't hurt her like she was some shoujo manga heroine.

She knew that Usui made her heart race every time he smiled. And there were times when she knew he was hiding a lot behind those mysterious emerald eyes of his. She wanted to know more about him, more about his past. She knew she was treading into dangerous territory. She had finally realized that she was indeed falling for him. The only question was whether to accept the fact or hide the fact. Her previous experiences regarding love were telling her no, but her heart said yes. She always blamed love for failing in life, for losing her cold exterior, and a lot of other things. But now, she knew it. It wasn't love she hated; it was being _out of love_. She couldn't make up her mind. What if she confesses and things crumble in the end. What if she wasn't able to fix herself again? What if she were to get rejected and there is no Usui to pick up the pieces again?

Images of that day flashed by her mind. It was a rainy day, just like the day they first met. However the clouds were dark and every rain drop seemed to pierce through her skin.

" _I'm getting engaged to someone else_ " He said, his eyes gloomy. And that bought her entire world to a stop. He didn't even say they were breaking up, but the meaning was clear. Even if he had cheated on her like he usually did, she wouldn't have been so crushed. Even when he used her initially for her company secrets, she wouldn't feel so empty. He had always seemed to redeem himself. With the late night candle night dinners and 10 minute dates he arranged which wouldn't interfere with her work, to the soft kisses and warm hugs that melted her. He always acted like his usual self, condescending and rude. He flirted with a lot of women and spent a lot of days in other women's beds. But when she gazed into those eyes of his, she knew he had fallen for her as deep as she had. Their love story was almost perfect.

Almost. That was not a good word. It reminded her of the times; she almost made it to their dates. How she almost read and replied to his messages which showed his concern for her. How she almost came home soon the day he was about to propose to her.

A sleeping Tora, good food that had gotten cold, shards of the wine bottle on the floor and a half open red velvet box with a diamond ring inside thrown aside was how Misaki realized she had never really prioritized her love and that mistake had cost her dearly.

After that day, Tora no longer visited her every day; the phone calls became non-existent and no longer waited to walk her home.

She couldn't bear it anymore and found the guts to confront him, when he stepped outside his home.

He had moved on. And she became all alone again.

The tears that rolled down her skin felt like acid, and her chest hurt like hell.

Looking back, she was always alone. Tora tried his best, but she never really accepted him.

She wiped her tears aside as she heard the door bell ring. She rushed to find a smiling Ishani-san and an irritated Usui. Usui rushed towards the kitchen, mumbling something about how Ishani made him late.

After a good dinner, Misaki hurried to the garden afraid Usui might read her mind.

She couldn't help but sigh as she thought of Usui.

"That guy always makes the hot girls sigh, huh."

Misaki turned around to face Ishani-san.

Misaki got flustered. "I um, that is" she started to explain but Ishani-san stopped her.

"It seems like something is weighing on your mind, why don't you ask me what you want." Ishani-san said her eyes unusually warm.

Misaki asked "How long have you known Usui?"

"Since college." Ishani-san, her eyes never flinching.

Then, Misaki knew the next question might break her heart, but she had to ask.

Did Usui ever fall in love?

Ishani-san answered as if she expected this question.

"Yes."

Author's note

I don't know whether you guys might like the way I have portrayed Tora in this, But I honestly believe that the Tora in the end of manga would have been like this. Keep reviewing people.

Till the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, but I was in that real peculiar case of writer's block where I knew what to write but didn't know what to write exactly. In other words, too many ideas and not in a right state of mind to filter them. Okay, enough with this. Oh and vote for the story you like in the maid sama fan fiction awards!

Disclaimer 

I do not own Maid Sama

Chapter 11

 _Even the saddest of memories can make you smile one day…_

Misaki knew this would be the answer, but still she couldn't react properly.

"But I'm not the right person to tell you about that." Ishani-san said, unusually solemn.

Misaki knew that. Only Usui could tell her that. But she wished Ishani-san would tell her instead. Well, she had to summon all the courage she had to ask him. But what will she do after he answers her. It seems obvious that the answer would be something she wouldn't like to hear. And even then, why did she care so much. Even if she did come in terms with her feelings, the question of getting into a real relationship was one she couldn't answer yet. Did she really want to burden him with her not so fully understood definition of love? Won't it end up the same way? She knew there was something different about her time with Usui, but maybe Usui didn't think about her the same way. Maybe, he acted that way with all girls. Or maybe she was just trying to find excuses to avoid confronting Usui.

"Misaki?" Ishani-san interrupted her. Misaki snapped out of it and faced her, trying to think of an excuse for dreaming off.

"I had actually come here to give you this." Ishani-san said giving her a glass of a really inviting orange drink.

"It's called _Raa_ , it's a customary drink made of palm sap. Go ahead. You need to relax a little, you know." Ishani-san placed the glass in her hand and left. Misaki didn't know if she was mistaken when she saw an evil gleam in her eyes but she could slowly feel herself relaxing. And out of nowhere, she could feel newly found courage surging through her veins. Without a second thought, she rushed over to Usui.

Usui was sitting in the backyard looking at the village river. He would have slept there itself had he not seen an over hyper Misaki rushing towards him at superhuman speed. He chuckled to himself, thinking what happened now. But what happened next was something he definitely didn't expect.

Misaki gave him one look and then proceeded to undo her braid, in a very weird manner. She then sat next to him with her legs stretched out. She leaned on Usui's shoulder and tried to whisper something in his ears.

Was she actually trying to seduce him? Usui wanted to laugh so badly, but couldn't help getting mesmerized by her.

Usui sat up straight which caused Misaki to fall into his lap. He expected her to get up and repeat what she said but got disappointed when he heard snoring.

Maybe, this is what Ishani meant when he told Usui to enjoy. Usui smiled to himself. That Ishani might be a bastard but he actually did something good for once. He ran his hands through her black silky hair. Her sleeping face was so cute. How could she expect him to control himself, when she looked so angelic?

He then remembered a similar scene few years back.

" _Come on, I need to leave for work." She said, trying to get up from his lap but he wouldn't let her. He ran his hands through her neatly plaited hair. He finally let her get up and watched her as she got ready. "You know that would creep most people out!" She turned looking at him, her face with a mixture of surprise and confusion. He cockily replied "You know most girls would love to be creepily stared at by me."  
"Those girls don't know the real you, they actually think you are a prince." She laughed while her dark hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. He then came near her and hugged her. He whispered in her ears "So you don't think of me as your prince?"  
"No!" she said. She then turned to face him and said "maybe." He hugged her even more tightly until she wasn't able to breathe. "How I wish we could stay like this forever." He thought.  
As if she could read his thoughts, she said "Not everyone is super rich and famous like you. Some people actually have to work, you know."  
"Not if you become the wife of a super rich and famous guy." Usui said, anxiously waiting for her expression.  
As expected, she blushed seven shades red and asked "Really?"  
He replied "Absolutely" and slipped an emerald studded gold band onto her left ring finger.  
"Usui, you know I have Yuki. I can't decide immediately." She said her face changing back to a serious tone.  
"Your blushing gave me the answer already. However I can wait a little longer, I guess. But you have to wear the ring though. Regardless of what your answer is. Which I know will be yes. That's the condition." He said giving her bold hazel eyes one last look.  
"Okay then, I'll meet you next Monday with your answer." She gave him a peck on his cheek and rushed out the door so he couldn't see her embarrassed face.  
He smiled at her retreating figure, knowing that she was the best thing to ever happen to him._

 _He just wished he could change the events that had happened next. At least for her. He never knew his one simple question would change his life so much. What hurt him the most was that she gave him the courage to break free of his shackles while he took away the one thing that mattered the most._

He thought of what Misaki had said earlier and chuckled once again.

" _Why do you confuse me so much, Usui?"_

He always fell for the oblivious ones, didn't he?

He looked at the river once again and said the same thing he said every night.

" _I hope you forgive me, Yuina."_

Author's note

So how was it? Did you like it? Keep sharing your views with me guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys! Your unwavering support is what makes me happy. The awards were amazing. I owe it all to you, my darling otakus.

Stuck. Stuck. Stuck. That's how I would describe myself trying to write the next chapter. Of course the sucky net connection didn't help either. Anyway, let's go to the story.

Chapter 12

" _The past always haunts you, but it also ends up becoming your most loved dream"_

Misaki couldn't help but smile as the wind hit her face. The weekend at Ishani-san's house was a rollercoaster ride. Her feelings had gotten a little clearer but thoughts of Usui's past haunted her. She had to ask Usui but she was scared. How could she ask such a private question like that? Jokes apart, she couldn't decipher Usui's character at all. Would he be furious, upset or indifferent if she asked him that?  
She looked at the emerald eyed alien who kept his eyes on the road. He caught her staring and asked "What up Misa-Chan? Having perverted daydreams about me?" with that trademark smirk of his. She stuck out her tongue and turned the other way. Why did she fall for such a guy? She thought as she saw the distant signboard of her hotel as the sky turned dim orange and dark.

She watched as they entered their hotel. Her so called vacation would end very soon. She had to think of something to end this confusion. She could just forget about him and move on with her life like she did with Tora. But then it would prove her worst fears. That she was incapable of love. She would confront him. And that time is now. She opened her mouth to speak out but he started. "Misaki, I have kept your luggage here. I'm going to sleep now. I'm kinda tired."

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked looking at her expression.

"No, there isn't." Her voice trailed off.

He looked at her once again, unconvinced and then left.

She slumped into the couch. She, Misaki Ayuzawa, the tigress of the business world couldn't approach a guy. She wasn't really good at this romance stuff, was she? She yawned. Slowly she felt her eyeballs shutting.

Sometime later she woke up to see Usui sitting in front of her.

"You have to stop doing that!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He laughed, looking at her expression.

"Appearing and disappearing like the alien you are!" She exclaimed.

"I just wanted to know if you are hungry." He said showing a plate of fish and rice.

She looked at the clock. It was near 12. Had she really slept in that late?

"You are real cute when you sleep." He said with a wink.

"Shut up!" she said and started eating her rice.

She couldn't help but still think of all that happened. Why was Usui such a mysterious man?

She must have been staring at him a lot because Usui seemed amused. He then proceeded to stare at her.

"Stop staring at me!" She shouted.

"I would if you tell me what is bothering you. Come on Misaki, spill." He said his tone awfully serious.

Misaki was in a fix. She knew what she wanted to ask but how one would ask such a question.

"Usui, do you have a girlfriend?' She blurted out.

"Why Misa-Chan? Are you interested?" he smirked as usual.

"Be serious, you idiot!"The chopsticks hit him right on mark.

"Yes, I had." He said. His eyes finally revealing the sadness. He seemed uneasy.

"It's a boring tale, I'll tell you some other day" He said as he got up, his voice low.

It was now or never. She had to hear him .She tugged at his shirt, looked up to him and said "Please don't leave. I want to hear it."

He sat beside her and gave her a weak smile.

"I need to confess. My name isn't really Takumi Usui. It's Takumi Walker." His voice utterly regretful.

Misaki was shocked, but something inside her was already expecting this.

"To save you the dirty details, I was the lovechild of a disgusting scandal between a Royal and her butler." His eyes blazed like burning coals.

But her eyes were filled with concern. Not pity or disgust like some others. Like a certain other hazel eyed beauty, he thought.

"I was nothing but their pawn. A standby for my weak older brother. I was groomed well and educated by the finest in secrecy. I was taught to have connections with only those who might benefit the company, like Tora Igarashi. I was a child who was brought up by complete strangers. I was a cocky, arrogant brat with no interest in life. I was just a mere puppet for the Walker Corps. At least until I met her."

Images of her flashed by.

 _It was raining heavily. He had just stepped outside with Tora, his friend from the University to catch some fresh air. They stepped into a tiny café. As soon as they stepped in, a brunette stopped them.  
'Sirs, I'm mopping the floor. So could you just stay where you are.'_

 _Tora paid no heed to her warning, and proceeded further only to bang into a long stick.  
The brunette obstructed his path with her mop.  
'Don't you know who I am, bitch?'Tora yelled at her.  
'You can even be the president's son. But I don't care. The rules which apply to others, apply to you'. She said gesturing towards the group of people who were standing in another corner.  
'Why you!' Tora tried to slap her but Usui stopped him.  
'Tora, it stopped raining. Let's leave.' He said.  
Tora seemed furious but then he left. The girl on the other hand, didn't flinch at all, her hazel eyes blazing ahead.  
Interesting,Usui thought._

 _It had almost been a week since the incident. Tora had seemed to cool down and Usui could not stop thinking of her. It takes guts to confront someone like that, especially an Igarashi at that.  
He tried searching for her again at that café, but she had apparently been shifted to another branch.  
He sighed as he sat in the welcome ceremony for masters students in business administration of Tokyo University.  
He thought he would never meet her again, but to his surprise she turned out to be the previous year valedictorian giving the welcome speech.  
'Please welcome Sakaguchi Yuina' He heard them say.  
Yuina,huh. This girl got more interesting by the minute.  
He immediately went up on stage.  
'You seem very interesting. Care to ditch this and go out with me. I'm Takumi Walker.' He extended out his hand as many of the girls in the front row sighed.  
Their sighing was followed by gasps as they heard a sharp sound.  
His cheek red and warm, he smirked.  
This is going to be fun, he thought._

 **Author's note**

A teeny bit intro to our mysterious lover from the past. I know Usui is a bit OOC in this, but you'll understand as the chapters' progress. Hope you liked it. Keep sharing your views and reviews with me. **  
**


End file.
